All a Game of Chance
by xHypnotizedx
Summary: Everything in Dougie's life seemed to be going wrong. Until she stepped into it.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the pillow over my head, "Shut up!" I shouted. I stood up, slammed the door, put in my Bink 182 CD and turned the volume up then lie back down on my bed. None of it could drown out their screaming. It made me sick to listen to them fighting like that. I couldn't take it. This had been going on for so long. I couldn't take it anymore. "That's it," I said to myself, standing up and grabbing a few bags. I threw as many clothes as I could fit in there, a notebook, a pen and I grabbed my bass. I stormed down the stairs to see them yelling at each other in my living room.

"Do you ever shut up?" I shouted above them. My parents stared at me as I stood with my bags in my hands. "Do you ever think about anyone except yourselves? Jazzie's in her room crying and no twelve year old should have to listen to this shit. I'm out of here guys." I turned to the door.

"Dougie Lee, where are you going?" My mom asked me.

"Anywhere but this place." I responded, "It's a living hell in here listening to you guys fight like this. I can't stand it. Nothing could possibly be worse than this place. I'm out of here."

I heard footsteps "Dougie!" a small voice shouted. I turned around and my little sister was at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her face "Dougie don't go!" she ran over to me. I knelt down next to Jazzie and hugged her. "I'll come back Jazzie. I promise. You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't" she sobbed, "Please don't go." I looked up at my mom and dad who were staring at us, "You see what you've done? This is why I'm leaving."

"Dougie no!" my sister cried pulling my arm, "You can't go!" I shook her off and grabbed my bags, then headed out the door. I listened to my sister crying and it broke my heart. I felt terrible for leaving her there. But I just couldn't take it. I held back my tears and called the only person I could think of to help me.

"Tom?" I said into the phone after he picked up.

"Dougie, it's nearly midnight. What do you need?"

"I need to come stay with you and the guys. I know I told you I couldn't but I have to get out. Can you come pick me up?" I told him.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" he asked, concered.

"Yeah." I said swallowing hard, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be over in a little bit."

"Is everything okay?" Tom asked as I hopped into the passenger's seat.

I shook my head, "No. Not really anyway. It's my parents."

"What's going on man?" he asked me.

"My parents won't stop fighting. It's like this every single night, Tom. I can't listen to them yelling. I try to drown it out and it doesn't work! I need to get as far away from them as possible. You still have that empty room in the house?"

"Yeah, it's all yours." he told me, "Hey. You're gonna alright now. Don't worry about it."

When we stepped inside everyone was awake. "Hey, what's the matter, Doug?" Danny asked. He was in just a pair of sweatpants and making a bowl of cereal.

"Dude, it's almost midnight." I told him. "Hungry?"

He laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Or maybe just worried. What happened?"

"It's my parents," I told him, "They've been fighting for a while now. I just can't listen to them yelling at each other like that. I needed to get out, you know. It's still cool if I stay here right?"

"Yeah, mate. We were hoping you would eventually," Harry said. I blinked back tears and headed up the stairs to find my room. I set my bags down grabbed my iPod and lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. I could still hear their voices inside my head screaming at each other.

"Hey," Tom said coming in. "You sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "Mhm, I'll be fine. You guys can go back to bed if you want. I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"Don't worry about it." Tom assured me, "It's fine.''

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling sick. I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was looking for something to eat.

"There's nothing to eat in here!" Danny said looking through the cupboards, "Tom, when was the last time you went shopping?"

"Oh, it's my job to buy food?" he said, "Since when?"

"Since always. You take care of the food, Harry cleans,"

"And you?" Tom asked.

"I sit around and look good." he smiled, "Whatever, let's go out for breakfast. I don't feel like making anything anyways."

Everyone got ready except for me. "Doug, aren't you coming?" Harry asked pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Tom asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, definitely. Besides I still have to unpack and everything. I'm fine though."

I unpacked my stuff then headed downstairs to make a glass of chocolate milk. I figured they had to at least have milk and chocolate syrup. I heard the door open while I was in the kitchen.

"Hello?" the shouted through the house letting themselves in. I didn't think much about it. "Anyone home?"

"In here," I told them. I looked up to see a girl, maybe 16 years old in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top standing in the kitchen doorway. "Is Danny here?" she asked me.

"Nope," I said pouring my milk, "He went out to breakfast with Harry and Tom."

"Oh, then you must be Dougie."

"The one and only." I told her. "Do you need something?"

"No," she told me, "Danny asked me to stop by this morning but I can see he isn't here. That's just like him. To invite me over then not be here."

"You his girlfriend or something?" I asked her sitting up on the counter top.

"Hardly," she laughed, "He's been my good friend since grade school. I haven't seen him in a while though. Anyway, I know who you are. I'm Robyn."

I nodded and stared at her big blue eyes. She was beautiful. Danny was lucky to have a friend like that.

"So how come you didn't go with them to breakfast?" she asked me taking a seat at our table.

I shrugged.

"Are you usually this quiet or do you just not like me?" she laughed. I smiled and turned red, "No. I mean, I don't know. I guess I'm just quiet."

"Danny said you usually were." _Danny talked about me? What else did he say to her?_

"Anyway, I don't want to bother you. I should probably go. Tell Danny I stopped by, okay?" she said getting up.

"I can do that," I told her.

"It was nice meeting you Dougie," she said smiling, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah," I said as I watched her walk out the door.

* * *

**Okay, so my other story...kinda sucked. lol but like I said it was just something to do till I got a better idea. So, here's my better idea. The other one...gone.  
Reviews? Thanks much. -Erin.  
**


	2. Shy Around Fit Girls

**Chapter 2**

"Danny your friend stopped by," I called from the couch as he walked through the door. "Robyn I think."

"Oh yeah. I forgot I told her to stop by. She's gonna kill me," he laughed, "I should probably go call her." he dashed up to his bedroom.

"You seem like you're feeling better," Tom said sitting down in front of the TV.

"Yeah," I told him, "I am. Hey, have you met Danny's friend Robyn before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering," I said turning back to the TV.

"Hey," Danny came running back down the stairs, "Robyn's coming over in a little bit is that cool?"

"Yeah," I said a little too quickly.

"You like her don't you?" Tom asked me after Danny left to room.

"No. I barely talked to her." I told him.

"Look he's all red," Harry laughed touching my cheek. I hit his hand away from me, "I am not. Leave me alone."

"Oooh, Dougie!" Tom teased me, "I think we ought to set you guys up. What do you think, Harry?"

"Yeah, totally," Harry said opening a bag of chips.

"Guys, seriously," I laughed, "I don't like her."

It wasn't that I didn't like her. I did. She was beautiful and I didn't stop thinking about her all day. The problem was she was so confident and outgoing. I was just too shy. I wanted her to like me back so bad. There was no way she would like a shy kid like me. Besides I was over a year younger than her.

I heard a knock at the door and Tom gave me a look and I felt my cheeks turn red. Danny set his guitar down that he'd been playing and answered the door. When he saw Robyn standing there he gave her a huge hug, "Hey, I miss you!"

"Danny it's been two weeks. It's not that long," she laughed.

"Yeah I know. But I'm so used to seeing you every day. Alright come meet everyone," he led her inside. "This is Mr. Thomas Michael Fletcher. And This here is Judd the Stud. That's Harry to you of course," Robyn laughed. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"And this..." ,I looked back down at the magazine I was reading and felt my face burn as Danny came up behind me. "This is the one and only,"

"Dougie Poynter," Robyn finished. I looked up at her and smiled, "I know him. He was the one you left behind this morning isn't he?"

"No, we didn't leave him behind, he just didn't want to come," Danny told her.

Robyn sat down next to me on the couch and I got the worst butterflies in my stomach. "Yeah, Dougie was here when I stopped by the first time," she continued, "He let me in because _somebody_ wasn't here when he told me he would be."

"Hey! I forgot, okay?" Danny said picking his guitar back up, "So sue me."

"You forget everything." Robyn laughed, "Same old Danny Jones..."

I sat and watched Danny talk to Robyn. How could he be so comfortable, so confident, around a girl who looked that good? I didn't get it. I wished so bad I could just join the conversation but I'd make an idiot of myself.

"Does this kid ever talk?" Robyn laughed pointing to me, "You haven't said a word since I got here."

"Oh, see he's a mute," Danny explained, "He expresses himself through music, isn't that right Doug?" Harry and Tom laughed.

"Oh I see how it is," Robyn laughed, "So if Dougie's a mute then you must be a smart ass."

Danny shrugged, "You love me anyway, though."

"Yeah, sure." she laughed. I couldn't believe how confident Danny was around her. She was so incredibly beautiful.

"So Dougie," she turned to me and my heart literally skipped a beat when I heard her say my name. I looked up from my magazine, "Yeah?"

"What's the real story with you?" she asked me.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, Danny's just an idiot. You aren't a mute. So what's the story? Why are you so quiet?"

"He's shy around girls he thinks are fit," Tom told her. I got up and shot across the room and tackled him laughing, "Shut the hell up!" He laughed too and shoved me off of him. I sat back down my face bright red from being so embarrassed. I sat back down and picked up my magazine.

"Shy around fit girls huh?" she laughed, "Then there's no reason to be shy around me! Trust me."

"Sure there is," I told her looking up. She looked at me kind of stunned, "I mean, if that was the reason why I got shy around people, then there would be a reason to," I said confusing even myself.

She laughed, "I think I got it."

"In other words," Harry jumped in, "He thinks you're fit and doesn't want to admit it,"

I just shook my head and went back to my magazine. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. And he was right after all. Arguing would only make it worse.

"You're really mysterious, Dougie," she told me. "It's kinda hot."

My entire face turned red as I smiled and buried my face into my magazine. I wasn't even sure what I was reading at this point, but anything to keep her from making me any more embarrassed than I already was. She stood up and said, "Well, I'd have stayed longer if you would have been here this morning, Danny_._ But I have to go. I'll stop by tomorrow. I mean, if you can remember I'm coming."

Danny laughed, "Shut up. I'll be here. I promise. Stop by any time."

I watched as she got up and headed towards the door. "So, you like Robyn huh?" Danny asked. I was afraid he was mad at me for having a crush on his best friend, "Well not exactly see-" I began. He cut me off.

"Dude, I can totally set you guys up!" he told me.

"Really?" I asked him, "No. Danny I'm too shy around her. I don't know what to say!"

"You'll be fine," he promised me. "She already thinks you're hot, so you've got that going for ya." I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, dude. She'll like you. I promise"

Later that night I walked into Danny's bedroom. I went to him for advice on anything. He was like the big brother I always wanted and he was always there for me. I knocked on the door, "Danny? Can I talk to you?"

"Go right ahead my friend." he said as I sat down on his bed.

"Danny you've had plenty of girlfriends, you know a lot about girls right?" I asked him.

"You could say that," he said grinning. and looking at his bed. I laughed too, "Danny, you're perverted. But this is serious, dude. Focus!"

"Right, right," he said, "Sorry. Focus."

"Dude, I don't know what to do. I've fallen so hard for Robyn. I'm so shy around her. How do you do it?"

He shrugged, "I'm just myself. People like me for me. I stick with the people who like me for who I am and screw the rest." he told me, "Not...literally of course." I laughed, "Focus Danny. Can you remember anything for over thirty seconds?"

"Sorry, sorry." he said, "Go on."

"I could go on for hours!" I said standing up and pacing the room, "Danny I've known her for less than a day and I could go on for hours about her. She's beautiful. I'm sure you don't want to sit here and listen to me talk this way about your best friend but I've completely fallen for her and I don't know who else to talk to."

A smile spread across Danny's face, "Dude, you're a total romantic!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, mate, girls go crazy for guys like that and Robyn's one of them. Trust me on that one. If you act like yourself you'll be fine. And maybe she'll fall for you." he said. "And no worries, my friend. I look at Robyn the same way I look at you guys. She just a close friend. Besides, her friends are hot too so it's all good."

I laughed, "Danny, what would I do without you?"

* * *

**Like it? Review? I'll have some more chapters up tonight. It's only like 10. Thankssss for reading - Erin  
**


	3. Get up Hot Shot!

**Chapter 3**

Danny did a flying leap onto my bed the next morning, "Wake up, hot shot. You've got a date today!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I stared at the clock. It was already close to 1pm. It was unusual for me to sleep that late. But I guess the past few nights living with my parents I didn't get much sleep so I caught up on it last night.

"You and Robyn have a date tonight," he told me. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground, "You got me a date with Robyn? Dude! I love you!"

Danny laughed, "Yeah, I'm real happy for you, mate. But you're laying here on top of me in your boxers and I'm getting a little uncomfortable."

I stood up and helped Danny up, "Oh yeah," I laughed, "Sorry."

"Hey, before you know it you could be doing that again, only with Robyn instead of me." Danny teased walking out of the room.

"Hey, didn't we have this talk about being perverted last night?" I called after him laughing.

I spent the whole day laying around until about five, then decided to get ready. I brushed my teeth, then hopped into the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran back into my bedroom looking for something to wear. Danny walked in chomping on an apple and sat down on my bed, "Looking for something?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear! Help me!" I asked Danny. He laughed, "Dude, you aren't going anywhere real fancy. Just dinner. Cool it."

Danny helped me pick out a blue Hurley t-shirt, cargo pants and Etnies. He left and I changed, fixed my hair then headed downstairs. "How do I look?" I asked them, feeling like a girl.

Harry whistled, "Dougie, you're looking very sexy."

"Thanks, Harry, but you're kind of creeping me out." I laughed.

"You look fine," Tom told me, "Don't worry so much." The doorbell rang and my heart started pounding.

"Go on, mate!" Danny smiled, "You're woman is waiting for you."

I answered the door and was face to face with possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "Hey," I smiled trying to play it cool. "Hi," she said.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and we started walking. I didn't have my license yet, but she didn't either. The restaurant wasn't very far so we decided to walk. I couldn't stop staring at her. It was silent until she broke it, "So did you just move in with the rest of the guys?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to at first but I just moved in a few days ago." I told her. I didn't want to have to explain about my parents. I knew if I did I'd start to cry or something so I left it at that and prayed she wouldn't ask.

We got to the restaurant and after a few minutes I forgot about being shy and just had a good time with her. We acted like we were little kids the whole time. She laughed as I shot spit balls at the waitress every time she walked by. Soon we were both crying from laughing too hard, "Dougie, you're so immature," she laughed.

"Yeah? That's what I'm best at." I told her. Robyn shook her head and laughed, "You were so quiet yesterday. Now look at you. What happened?"

I shrugged, "I got over my nerves I guess."

"So I did make you nervous," she teased. I opened my mouth to protest, then sighed, "What can I say? You looked beautiful."

She blushed and said, "But you aren't nervous now. What are you trying to say Mr. Poynter?"

I laughed, "No, no it's not like that. I'm just not nervous anymore because..."

"Because why?" she smiled.

I hesitated. "See, now I'm nervous again!" I laughed.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because," I said getting serious, "You're smile is so pretty. It gave me butterflies and I got nervous again."

She blushed and looked down smiling. The waitress came over and handed us the bill. Robyn reached into her purse but I grabbed her hand, "Hey. It's my treat." I told her.

"No, it's fine." she protested, "I can pay."

"No," I told her, "Really. My treat."

We left the restaurant and I walked Robyn back to her house. We stood under the porch light, neither of us moving. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," she smiled, "It was a lot of fun."

"No problem," I said.

"And just to let you know," she said before going inside, "Danny didn't pressure me into coming here tonight. I wanted to."

I felt my ears turn red and smiled, "Would it be cliché if I leaned in for a goodnight kiss?"

She shook her head and I pressed my lips against hers. When I looked up her cheeks were red and she smiled and stared at her feet, "Thanks again, Dougie." she pulled out a small piece if paper and a pen, scribbled something down, then handed it to me. "Call me later."

I watched her as she stepped inside her house then slowly shut the door. I stood there, motionless. How in the hell did I pull that off? Danny was right. Stick with the ones who like you for you and screw the rest.

* * *

**Sorry so short. I'll work on the next chapter now. I promise. Please review? They make my day :D -Erin  
**

* * *


	4. Don't Put This All on Me!

**Chapter 4**

"So, Dougster!" Danny said the second I walked through the door, "How was your date?"

I shrugged, "It was pretty good." Pretty good was an understatement. It was one of the best nights I've had in a while. She was so funny and down to earth. She liked me for me, not just because I'm Dougie Poynter. And the best part was she got my parents off my mind. No one's been able to do that. Not even the guys.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" Tom asked me. I turned red, "Yes I kissed her goodnight."

"Oooooh," they all laughed making kissing noises around me acting like they were five.

"What's that in your hand?" Harry asked me looking at the folded piece of paper. "Nothing." I told him turning to the stairs.

"Come on, Doug. What is it?" he begged.

"Nothing." I laughed. They weren't going to give up were they? I headed up the stairs to my room but Tom tackled me and held me down while Danny and Harry pried the paper from my hands.

"Dude, you got her number!" Harry said, "High five!"

"Mate," Danny began, "I could have easily given you that."

"Yeah, but it's always better if she gives it to you." Tom told him, "It's like an implication that she likes you and wants you to call her but without her actually saying so."

I rolled my eyes, "Can I go now? Tom, your knee is digging into my chest." Tom got off and the guys let me go. I headed to my room and stared at the small piece of paper. I was just about to program the number into my cell phone when it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. _House Phone._

"Shit..." I said to myself, "Not now..."

I clicked Talk and swallowed hard, "H-hello?"

"Dougie?" A small voice said into the phone.

"Jazzie! How is everything? I miss you." I was so excited to hear my little sister's voice again.

"I miss you too Dougie. Please, please come home." she was crying. Hearing that brought tears to my eyes as well.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I can't. I'm staying with the band now." I told her.

"You promised you'd come back," she whined, "You promised!"

"I know I promised, Jazzie." I said, "But I have to stay." It broke my heart to tell her this. I hated leaving her at that house on her own, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Why?" she asked, "Just 'cause you're old enough to run away? I have to stay here and listen to them fight all night, by myself. You had somewhere to run away to! I don't!"

"Jazzie...I..." I didn't know what to say. But I knew what I had to do, "I'm coming home," And I hung up

"Tom!" I shouted, running down the steps, "Tom can you drive me to my house?"

"Sure, what do you need to go back for?" he asked me.

"Nothing really." I told him. "Just drop me off there. I'll catch a bus later and come home. There's just some things I need to take care of."

* * *

"Dougie!" my sister flew out the front door and into my arms. I hugged her and my mom and dad both stepped outside.

"Dougie," my dad said, "What are you doing back?"

"Don't get too excited, I didn't come back here for you." I told him, "I came back to see Jazzie and mom."

My mom smiled and hugged me. She was crying. My dad stood off to the side awkwardly, "Dad, do you know what you put everyone through? This is your fault."

"What I put everyone through?" he said, "What about you? Joining a rock band, never being home, moving out!"

"Don't put this all on me!" I shouted, "Don't you ever put this on me! This isn't my fault!"

"Your mother spent the whole night crying after you left the house earlier this week! Not to mention Jazzie-"

"Hey!" I cut in again, "It's one thing to drag me into this, but don't you even think about pulling Jazzie in! This is no one's fucking fault but yours!"

"Stop! Stop!" my little sister burst into tears and ran to her room, "Stop it!"

I looked at my dad and shook my head, "I came back to see Jazzie because she called me. She said she couldn't stand to listen to you anymore and now look what you've done." I ran after my sister up the stairs and gently knocked on her bedroom door.

"Jazzie," I whispered, "Can I please come it?"

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"Jazzie I came back to see you. Please let me in."

She opened the door, her eyes red from crying. I grabbed her hand and sat down on her bed. "I wanted you to come back so I could stop listening to dad yelling for just a little bit," she told me, crying, "But that's all you did was yell."

I wiped her eyes, forgetting the tears that were falling from my own eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that and I'm sorry."

"You're not staying are you?" she said. I shook my head, "I'll stay the night but..."

"Then why'd you bother coming?!" she shouted at me, "I thought you were coming to stay! One night doesn't mean anything so you can just go back to your band!"

"Jazzie..." I began, "I'm sorry. But the band is taking off and I can't drive back and forth every time we have to rehearse. It just makes life easier."

"Yeah_ your_ life." she said, "Not everyone else's."

"Jazzie..."

"Dad's leaving!" she broke in again. My heart dropped and the room started spinning. Dad couldn't do that.

"What?" I whispered.

"Dad's leaving," she told me, "His bags are in the hall and he's leaving. That's why I called you. He's not coming back. And now you're just leaving us too? That's fine. We don't need you." She began crying really hard and I couldn't take it. I broke down and held Jazzie in my arms. We sat like that on her bed until she cried herself to sleep. I tucked her into bed, then quietly walked out of the house. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. Not even my mom. I couldn't right now. I felt bad but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to her. I walked into town and to the bus stop and waited on the bench in the dark all on my own.


	5. I Don't Need a Babysitter

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, what are you doin' out here in the dark by yourself?" I heard a vice say. I knew that voice so I wiped my eyes on my sleeve before she saw I was crying.

"Me? What are you doing all the way out here at this hour?" I asked as Robyn sat down next to me.

"Well, I called over at the house and Danny said you went to your parent's house so Tom drove me up here. We didn't see you at your house and Tom remembered you said you'd catch a bus home. So I checked, and here you are. What are doing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Waiting for a bus."

"Dougie..." she said putting her hand in mine. "What are you really doing here? Come on, no one waits for a bus this late. Why are you here?"

I looked up, "Why do you care so much?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." she told me.

"Well, you don't have to wait here with me. I'm fifteen and I don't need a babysitter." I told her. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I just didn't feel like explaining what was going on. She didn't want to hear it.

"Dougie, just tell me what's the matter. I care about you. I really do and I want to help. Please," She begged. I looked down at the ground and broke down crying. She held me in her arms as I sobbed like a baby. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. I never wanted her to let go.

"God, I'm sorry." I said looking up, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, "Sorry for crying? Dougie don't worry about it. Please just tell me what happened. I'm worried."

"My dad's gone." I told her, "He left us. I left the house because I couldn't stand to listen to my mom and dad yell at each other and when I went back his bags were packed."

"Oh my God, Dougie I'm so sorry," she said putting her arm around me.

"And you know what?" I whispered, "It's my fault."

"Dougie Poynter don't say that!" she told me, "Don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault!"

"Yeah it was," I told her, "He was angry with me after I joined the band and even more when I left the house. He told me it was my fault all this was happening and you know what? He's right."

"Dougie, he's not right," she said hugging me, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" I said throwing my hands in the air and standing up, "I just left _again_. I left my mom and sister when all this is happening. God, I'm such a hypocrite! I'm mad that my dad left my sister and my mom and here I am doing the same fucking thing! I feel like such a dick!"

"Dougie don't talk that way," she said getting up and wrapping me in a hug, "You're gonna be okay."

I stayed in her arms until the bus came. Then I wiped my eyes, "Well, here's my ride."

"I'm coming with you," she said. I climbed onto the bus and handed the driver our money and we sat down in the back. I stared out the window and watched the world speed by. Robyn leaned her head on my shoulder. She was probably really tired, "You know, you didn't have to come out here for me."

"I wanted to," she said tiredly.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I was worried about you. I was afraid you were hurt or something. I wanted to make sure you were alright because I care about you a lot." she said. I smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot that you'd do that for me,"

I woke her up when we stopped in front of her house and I walked her to her door, "Thanks so much," I told her kissing her on the forehead, "I'll call you later."

"Dougie," she said as I was walking away, "If you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here. You know the number."

I nodded and headed back to the house. The walk home was lonely. I shoved my hands into my pockets and kicked a stone along the road. I thought a lot about Robyn. I was really starting to like her a lot. A few blocks away from her house I heard someone behind me. I didn't think much about it. This wasn't an unsafe neighborhood and kids were always walking around late. But soon they got closer and I started getting kind of nervous. I kept my eyes fixed ahead and walked faster but before I knew it I was pinned up against a building with a knife to my neck.

"If you scream I swear to God I'm not afraid to kill you."

* * *

**Sorry so short. It's intense though!! lol i'll have the next chapter up very soon though, so don't worry! -Erin**


	6. Who Are You?

**Chapter 6**

I felt like I was going to throw up. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you. I'd ask your name but everyone knows you." he said calmly.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered again. I was careful about how loud I said things to him. He'd kill me. I know he would.

"Oh I don't want anything from you," he told me, "No, it isn't a thing my friend. But a person."

I could have said hundreds of wise ass things to him to get him to leave me alone but the fact he had a knife to my neck kept me from saying any of them.

"A...A person?" I stuttered.

"Yes." he said in the same calm tone, "I saw you out with Robyn. You guys are dating huh?"

"Well not really I mean-" he shoved the knife harder into my throat, "I want a simple yes or no."

"Yes," I said quietly. He slammed my head back into the wall and if his hand weren't on my neck I would have fallen to the ground. I felt dizzy and everything around me was spinning.

"Who are you," I asked again.

"Let's say me and Robyn used to be together. Of course, until you showed up. So," she said pulling the knife away from my neck and letting me go. I fell to the ground and looked up at him, "I want you to stay away from her." And with that he walked off.

I sat in that ally shaking. I put my hand up to my neck where the knife had been. It was bleeding. I was so scared I couldn't move. I saw headlights up the road and the car pulled up to the curb and two guys got out.

"Dougie!" Tom shouted. I leaned my head back on the wall and let the tears run down my face. Tom knelt down next to me and I tried to stop shaking so bad. "Dougie what the hell..."

Danny looked at the cut on my neck, "Mate, what happened?" he asked taking off his shirt, then his undershirt and holding it under my neck to stop the blood. He watched as his white undershirt turned bright red.

I tried to tell him but I couldn't seem to get the words out. "Come on, Danny help me." The two of them helped me up and walked me to the car. Tom got in the drivers seat and Danny sat down in the back with me. "Hey, hey, you're gonna alright," he told me as I sat there crying. I wasn't crying because my neck hurt or because my head hurt. In fact, I could barely feel either of those. I was crying because I was so terrified. And not only that, but that I too scared to see Robyn again and there was no way I could go without seeing her. But that guy said he'd kill me. And he would.

"Doug, what happened?" Danny asked me. That seemed to be the question of the night. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down enough to tell him what happened.

"Iwaswalkingdownthesteetandthisguy-" I said so fast no one could understand me. Danny laughed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down, buddy. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"This guy came up behind me when I was walking down the street and threw me into a wall and put a knife to my neck and told me if I screamed he'd kill me and he said he used to go out with Robyn and he told me to stay away from her," I managed to say all in one breath.

"Wait!" Danny said, "What was this asshole's name?"

"Mark..." I said trying to remember.

"Dammit..." Danny mumbled.

"What?" Tom asked from the driver's seat.

"I remember Mark." Danny said, "He was never good to Robyn. He was the biggest jerk. Tom turn the car around. We're gonna go hunt this punk down and I don't care if he does kill me."

Tom did a U-turn then handed his cell back to Danny, "Call Harry and tell him to meet us up here. We're gonna need it."

I laid on in the back seat of Tom's mini. Everything around me seemed to be gone. Everyone's voices were muffled and everything seemed to be spinning. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

I woke up later the next morning. Danny was next to me smiling, "Mate! He's up!" he called.

"What happened?" I asked him looking around.

"You passed out cold last night after we found you," Danny told me. Tom and Harry walked into the room and Harry smiled, "Hey, good to see you awake. Last time I saw you passed out like that was the time we let you drink."

I laughed, "Yeah...good times, man."

"So what exactly happened?" Harry asked, "I would have come with Tom and Danny but I was on a date."

"Some guy threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from Robyn," I told him.

"It was Mark," Danny told him, "You remember Mark?"

"Yeah, where is he? Let's go beat the living shit out of him!" Harry said getting up.

"Hey, hold it Haz," Danny said grabbing his arm, "Not just yet alright. We'll find him tonight. In the meantime let's see when Dougie can come home."

Harry and Danny left to go find the doctor and Tom sat down next to me, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to see Robyn again, Tom."

"You'll see her again, Dougie. The guys and I will make sure that asshole gets thrown in jail or something. We won't let you stay away from Robyn. I promise."

"Thanks, Tom." I smiled, "You're my best friend."

Danny and Harry came back into the room with the doctor. The doctor let me go home that day as long as I promised I'd rest. I told him I would but I knew that was the last thing we were going to be doing that day.

We hopped into Tom's mini, Harry in the passenger's seat and me and Danny in the back. Tom floored it and we headed out of the hospital parking lot. Danny looked at me and laughed, "Let's go kick this guy's ass."

* * *

**Alright, end of chapter :D (Dont worry Robyn, Dougie didn't die! I told you he wouldn't lol) Review? I'll have another chapter up soon. -Erin  
**


	7. Understand?

**Chapter 7**

None of us had any idea where to find this guy. We didn't know where he lived or anything. We just drove around town by where he jumped me and hoped we'd find him. After about an hour we were all ready to just give up. It had been too long and it was starting to rain but when we drove by Robyn's house there he was. Tom parked the car in the street at the corner and Harry was the first to hop out.

"Harry, wait!" Tom tried to stop him.

"Don't tell me to wait, I'm going to go tell this guy off" He said as he kept walking. We all followed him. We were going to need it, especially if he had that knife again. He was standing by Robyn trying to talk to her.

"Mark, seriously, go away." she was saying.

"Why, baby. Don't you miss me?" he was saying trying to get her to come back to him. I was almost positive he was drunk.

"No I don't miss you. Why would I miss someone like you? You were always out getting drunk and hitting me. Please just leave me alone!" He grabbed her arm, "Get off me!"

"Let her go!" Harry said. It was pouring outside by this time but no one seemed to notice. He let go of her but kept his eyes fixed on Harry. He smiled, "Well, if it isn't Harry Judd and the rest of McShit. How's it going guys?"

Harry clenched his fists and Danny put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid. Mark continued, "I saw young Douglas wandering the streets last night. Thought I'd teach him a lesson, you know? How old are you now, Doug. 10? 11?" I stood in silence and stared at my feet, "It's not that I don't like you Dougie. No, I just don't like little kids going out with my girlfriend. Understand?" he grimaced.

Danny jumped in front of Harry and decked Mark in the face. Mark fell to the ground, "You ever mess with Dougie again and I swear to God I will make sure you wish you'd never been born. Leave Robyn the fuck alone or me and the guys will hunt you down and personally beat the shit out of you," Danny smiled sweetly "Understand?"

Mark looked up at him, wiping the blood from his nose. He was stunned. "Didn't think I'd hit you, huh? You think that hurt, buddy?"he laughed, "Trust me, you mess with any of us again and it will be much worse than that."

We turned and walked away. I tackled Danny in a hug as we got to Tom's car. "Did I ever mention I love you?"

"Sorry pal," he laughed, "I don't exactly play for that team."

Robyn came running up to us after that, tears running down her face. She fell into my arms, crying. I looked up at the guys. I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around her, "Shh, you'll be okay. Everything's fine now." She cried on my shoulder and the guys all looked at each other. We all felt so helpless, we didn't know what to do.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said lifting her chin with my finger, "Look at me. You're gonna be okay. Why don't you come back to our place tonight? We don't have any spare bedrooms left, but we'll figure something out." She nodded and we all hopped into Tom's car. Me and Danny in the back with Robyn in between us. She laid on my shoulder and cried. I put my arm around her and leaned my head on hers, "You're gonna be okay," I whispered, "You're with your friends now. Everything will okay."

We headed back to the house and I led Robyn up to my room. Everyone was soaked. "My bathroom's through that door, why don't you go take a shower?" I looked through my dresser and found a T-shirt and a pair of my boxers, "I figure my pants will be too big for you," I laughed, "You mind?" She laughed and shook her head them walked through the door to my bathroom with my clothes in her hands. I flopped down on my bed and stared out the window. I felt terrible for what happened. No on should have to be treated the way she was.

"Hey," Danny came through the door, "You okay?" I nodded and sat up, "I'm fine. I'm just so worried about Robyn you know? No one should be treated that way by a guy. I wish I would have known..."

"Dougie, don't worry about it," he said, "Robyn never felt comfortable going out with any guy after she went out with Mark. She was afraid of that same thing happening again. But she told me you were different. She told me the first time she laid eyes on you she knew you were different."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, mate. So just stay the way you are. She needs you. Especially now." he patten my shoulder then left.

Robyn walked out of the bathroom after Danny left, "Hi."

"Hey," I said getting up, "It's getting late. You sleep in my bed tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch or something."

"No," I said, "You sleep here. I'll be fine in the living room on the couch. Really, it's fine."

Robyn crawled into my bed and as I walked out the door I turned around, "If you need anything just call my name," I told her, "I'll be here." I turned and left.

"Dougie," I heard her call from my room. I turned around, "Hmm?"

She didn't say anything so I walked over. She stared crying, "Thank you so much."

I crawling into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "You know if you ever need anything I'm here," I whispered, "I'd never do anything to hurt you. I promise. If you ever need me I'm always right here."

* * *

**Alrightttt sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy. I swear I'll have at _least_ one more up tonight. Count on one but I'm hopefully going to get two or three up to make up for all this lost time. Sorry so short too. The next ones will get better :D - Erin x  
**


	8. Do Something!

**Chapter 8**

I woke up that next morning to find Robyn gone. I got up and ran down stairs. "Whoa, buddy, where's the fire?" Danny laughed looking up from his guitar.

"Where's Robyn?" I asked him.

"In the kitchen." Tom laughed, "Calm down, mate. She's fine."

"Oh..." I laughed, "Okay then,"

I ran into the kitchen and crept over to Robyn without her noticing me then lifted her off the ground. She screamed, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Dougie!" she laughed. I set her down and kissed her forehead, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Dougie," she sat down at the table with her coffee and I sat down next to her. It was quiet for a while.

"Well, I should probably go before my parents get worried. Thanks so much." she said kissing me on the cheek. "By the way, your bed is extremely comfortable." she told me laughing. I smiled, "Thank you. You're lucky, there's usually clothes and notebooks thrown all over it at night when I go to sleep."

"Play your cards right and maybe I'll come back," she smiled and left. I smiled and sat there feeling my face turn red.

"So?" Tom asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "She's fine. Thanks guys, for finding that guy and all. It means a lot to me and Robyn."

"No problem," Danny said, "Anything for you."

"What are doing tonight?" I asked Danny, sitting on the couch later that day.

"I got a date," he told me, "You and Robyn want to come?"

I shrugged, "Sure, maybe. Who's your date with anyway?"

"One of Robyn's friends Colleen." he told me picking up his guitar, "I think she's coming over in a little bit. Then we'll go out to dinner. You guys should come."

"Maybe," I told him as he started singing his song Not Alone loud and off-key.

"Wow, Danny. You have such a beautiful voice," Someone laughed a few minutes later. Danny looked up then jumped up and hugged her, "Why thank you. I try very hard to get my voice to sound like that." he laughed.

I looked up, "Oh yeah." Danny said, "Dougie, this is Colleen. Colleen, Dougie."

"Hi," I smiled feeling nervous like the first time I met Robyn. I was always nervous meeting new people. She smiled back, "You're going out with Robyn, right?" I nodded.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Danny asked. "Uhh.." I shook my head, "Nah, you guys go ahead."

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded and they left. My phone started ringing after that, "Hello?"

"Hi, Dougie." Robyn's voice was on the other end of the phone. "Can you meet me up at the park?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?" I asked getting up and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to see you." she told me. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I met Robyn at the park. The sun was just starting to go down and she looked beautiful. "Hey," I said grabbing her hand as we started walking.

"Hi," she said quietly, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up, "Nothing,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing. I'm fine."

We walked through the park, both silent. It was getting dark but it was such a clear night that you could see all the stars in the sky. We laid down in the middle of the park and stared up at the stars. She lie on my chest and I held her close to me.

"Dougie, I have to tell you something," Robyn said after a few minutes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My parents..." she started to say, "They're making me move."

"What?" I asked, "Why? No. They can't!"

"They don't want me around Mark anymore and he lives right by us. They're worried he's going to hurt me and it's best for you too. If we don't see each other anymore then he has no reason to want to kill you." She told me.

"I don't care!" I shouted, "I don't care if he tries to kill me, Robyn. I don't want to stop seeing you. I can't."

"I don't have choice," she told me, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you moving to?" I asked her, swallowing hard.

"Manchester," she whispered. My heart dropped. She couldn't be moving all the was to Manchester.

I sighed, "You can't...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She looked up, "Really?"

I nodded, "You know, you're my first _real_ girlfriend. I mean I've never been good with girls and no one has ever liked me as much as you do. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you."

"That means a lot, Dougie." she smiled. We both stared up at the night sky, looking at all the stars. We both hoped that somehow the sun wouldn't rise. Tomorrow would never come and she wouldn't have to leave. We both just wanted to stay together. I couldn't believe she was actually leaving. It's amazing how something so great can come in and out of your life in just a matter of days. She came out of nowhere and she's gone just like that.

"I better go," she said getting up. I got up too and looked at her. "I'm going to miss you so much."

She started crying, "I'm gonna mis you too," she hugged me then we both walked our separate ways. When I was far enough away from the park I started running and I didn't stop until I got to the house. I flew up the stairs to Danny's room and pounded on the door. "Danny!" I shouted. I prayed he was home from his date.

He opened the door and scratched the back of his head, "What is it Dougie?" I looked past him and realized there was a girl in the room. "Sorry..." I started.

He laughed, "No worries, mate. We're just watching a movie. What do you need?"

"Listen, you're on a date. It's cool. I'll go find Tom or something..." I began.

"Hey," he stopped me, "What do you need? I'll help you out."

I started to explain how Robyn was moving. Soon Colleen came over, "Her parents are only making her move because of Mark," she told me.

I hated that kid. I really really hated him. "So where's Mark?" I asked. I was going to find him before the night was over. I didn't know if it would solve anything and I was sure nothing I did could keep Robyn from moving but it was worth a try.

The three of us hopped into Danny's car and scoped out the neighborhood like we did before. It didn't take nearly as long to find him this time. We saw him leaving a bar and I flew out the door of Danny's car. Mark smiled at me, "I thought I taught you a lesson on why little kids shouldn't be walking the neighborhood at night?"

I looked him right in the eyes and hit him as hard as I possibly could. "You took the best thing I ever had away from me!" I shouted at him. He stood there, stunned. I hit him before he even knew what was happening. Danny and Colleen came running out of the car after that.

"Doug," Danny whispered, "Calm down, mate. Don't make a scene."

"Don't make a scene?!" I shouted at him, "My girlfriend and one of your best friends is moving all the way to Manchester because of this guy and you're telling me not to make a scene?!"

"Manchester?" he asked, "I didn't know she was moving that far..."

"Exactly!" I said turning back to Mark but before I could say anything to him he hit me. I nearly fell to the ground

"You better do something!" I told him.

"Do what?" he asked me.

"I don't know! Anything! Anything to keep Robyn from leaving!" I shouted at him.

He just smiled at me, "Why should I? I got exactly what I wanted."

I stood there in silence as he kept talking, "I told you I wanted you to stop seeing her because I wanted her back with me. I knew you wouldn't. I couldn't kill you though. So this is the next best thing. She moves away and you can't see her anymore."

I hit him again. I didn't care that I was standing there crying. I wasn't sure if the cops would come or not but at this point I could really care less. He was deserving everything he got. "That means you can't see her either smartass!" I shouted at him. He stood up and hit me as hard as he could in the face and I fell to the ground.

"Dougie!"Robyn was running towards me.

I stood up and wrapped Robyn in my arms, crying. The two of us stood like that for what seemed like hours. Neither of us moved. We just wanted to be together.

"Shit." Danny walked over to me, "Dougie, someone called the cops on us!"


	9. What's Your Name, Son?

**Chapter 9 **

I sat in the back of the police car for a few minutes until the cop came back and started asking me questions.

"What's your name, son?" I hated when people called me son. My own father didn't even call me that so why do people I don't know insist on calling me that?

"Dougie Poynter," I told him.

"Where do you live, Dougie?" he asked.

"Just a few blocks up the road," I told him.

"I'm going to have to call your parents. Can I get your house phone number?"

"I don't live with my parents." I told him. "I'm in a band called McFLY, I live with Danny, Harry and Tom. Danny's over there."

"How old are you?" he asked me. He must have wondered why a kid my age was moved out.

"Almost sixteen, sir. But you can still have my parent's number if you want it." I gave him the number and he called them. I was never one to get into much trouble, especially with the police. Danny was calmly trying to explain what had happened to another police officer and Mark was still sitting on the ground. I was really in trouble this time. The cop came back a few minutes later and opened the door, "You're off the hook," he told me.

"What?" I asked him, not moving.

"We talked to Robyn's parents. We know Mark and we've heard what he's done to Robyn so you're free to go." he told me smiling. "Just stay out of trouble from now on, Dougie. I didn't call your parents because they didn't need a reason to worry this late. Just promise you'll stay out of trouble."

I nodded, "I will. I promise. Thanks,"

Danny tackled me into a hug, "Thank God you aren't going to jail!" he laughed.

I watched Mark get up and I figured he would follow the police officer to the car but instead he came over to me and before I knew what was going on, I had my head slammed against the car I had just gotten out of.

* * *

"This is the second time this week you've been in the hospital," I heard a voice say, "That kid needs serious help. You'll be okay, though. You just gotta wake up, buddy."

I opened my eyes and Harry laughed. "Hey! Hey guys he's up!" he shouted. "Hey, Doug, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked me holding up all five fingers.

I swatted his hand away, "Ha ha. Funny. I just hit my head. I'm fine."

"Just hit your head? Mate, you've been asleep for three days!" Harry told me. "God, I'm surprised you know who I am."

Danny, Tom, Robyn and Colleen all came running into the room. "Thank God, mate. We were afraid you'd never wake up!" Danny joked. "Nah, I'm kidding, man. We knew you'd pull through. You can't sit still for very long anyway."

I laughed. "You had me scared to death," Tom said, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I told him, "My head just hurts a little."

"Well you had it slammed into a police car." Harry reminded me. "Which left a nice dent by the way."

I laughed, "Yeah, because when I was lying there on the pavement with my head sliced open the first thing I though was, 'God, you know my head kills but I really hope that it left a dent in that car!'"

Harry laughed and punched me in the shoulder, "You're still just as thick as you were before."

"Mate it was so cool though!" Danny said jumping in, "They called the ambulance and all and then slammed Mark against the cop car and cuffed him! Man, it was awesome."

I laughed, knowing if I hadn't have been lying half dead on the street Danny and I would have been making some rude comments about Mark as the police hauled him away.

I laughed and looked at the bedside table of my hospital room. There was a vase with flowers in them, a big box of candy, and a note that had my name written on it. I smiled and reached over to read it. Everyone but Robyn left, "We'll give you guys some privacy," Tom said on the way out.

"These from you?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Dougie,  
You've been asleep for over two days now. Dougie, that took a lot of courage to stand up to Mark like that and you didn't have to. It means a lot that you did though. And now you won't wake up and I feel like it's my fault. I just can't believe that you'd do something like that for me. We haven't known each other for very long but you've really grown on me Dougie and I don't want the last time I see you to be when you're asleep in a hospital bed. If you're reading this then that means you made it through all this and I just want to let you know that I love you.  
-Robyn._

I looked up at her and smiled, "But wait, if it's been three days that I've been asleep then that means..."

"I'm not moving to Manchester!" she said. I jumped up to go hug her but the second I sat up there was a sharp pain in my head and I had to lay back down. "Take it easy," she said laying next to me, "You gotta lay still for a while. You got your head sliced open."

I laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "Yeah, but I did it for you."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates, and even sorrier that this is so short. I've been busy the past few days but I'm on for the rest of the night (yeah I know I said that last time and I wasn't) but I am now lol. So I _promise_ I'll have more chapters by the end of the night. Yeah I know I said that last time too but I'm serious here haha just wait. :D -Erin  
**


	10. Life's All a Game of Chance

**Chapter 10**

The doctors let me go home that night provided I take it easy for a few days. They told me the last time I was in there and I didn't listen. This time I would. I had enough head injuries for one week and I wasn't taking any chances. I sat around on the couch all night. Around noon the next day Danny told me I had a visitor. I got up and walked to the door.

"Dad?" I couldn't believe he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he told me.

"How'd you even find out what happened?" I asked him.

"Well, I was at that bar the night of the fight,"

I rolled my eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Dougie," he said, "Can't a father just see if his kid is okay."

"Not this father!" I told him, "Let me get this straight. You get drunk almost every night, fight with mom and make me and Jazzie sit through it and you could care less but when you find out I was asleep for three days and could have died _then_ you decide to make sure I'm alright? Sorry, I don't think it works that way. You wait till I'm nearly dead to make sure I'm 'alright'? Well let me save you some time dad. I'll recover from this head injury just fine, but what you did to me all those years, I'm not so sure."

"Dougie," he began.

"Save it," I said, "Now get away from my house before I call the cops. Tell mom and Jazzie I'm okay if you see them."

"Dougie please just talk to me." he said.

"Talk to you? Okay, dad, I'll talk. If you were at that bar the night I was getting the shit beat out of me then why the hell didn't you do anything about it? I'll tell you why. Because you were probably too drunk to recognize I was your son! Did I get that story straight? Then I think we're done here. You have thirty seconds to get off my lawn or I swear to God I will call the cops."

"Dougie." he started.

"Danny! Get the phone!" I shouted through the house. My dad left after that.

"Whoa, you okay?" Danny asked running to the door. I nodded, "My dad was just here..."

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged, "He said he wanted to make sure I was okay but I don't buy it."

Danny shrugged, "I dunno. Hey, you know what tomorrow is?"

"My birthday!" I laughed.

"Hell yeah. We're gonna have a huge party dude." he told me.

"I don't want a huge party," I told him, "Just you me Haz, and Thomarse."

He laughed, "That's boring we see those two every day. What about Robyn?"

"Yeah, Robyn can come. And you can invite Colleen too. But I don't want anything big." I told him.

"Well what else do you want? I gotta get you a present, mate. What do you want?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I don't want anything. Seriously, just leave it at that I don't want anything else." I knew Danny would do something for me anyway. He did that to Tom and I knew he'd do it to me.

* * *

The next day around 4 Colleen and Robyn came over. Both of them were carrying gifts. "Happy birthday Dougie!" they said.

"Guys!" I rolled my eyes, "I said I didn't want any presents!"

They laughed, "You have to have presents on your birthday." Robyn told me kissing my cheek. We all sat in the living room talking and listened to music. I was surprised. Danny really didn't do anything big for me. I sat on the couch next to Robyn and after about an hour Danny disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back in holding a lopsided cake with blue frosting, "Happy Birthday, Doug!" Harry said standing next to him, "Me and Danny baked you a cake!"

"Oh God..." I laughed, "I'm afraid to eat it."

"Seriously," Tom agreed, "A cake baked by the two of you. It doesn't seem very safe."

"Ha ha," Danny fake laughed, "Very funny. We followed the recipe. It should be fine."

They cut the cake and gave us all a piece. I looked up, "Should I try it?" Everyone nodded and right as I was about to take a bite, Danny slammed it into my face. Everyone started cracking up. I got up with my plate and threw it at the back of his head. Before I knew it we were having a full on cake fight in our living room. When we ran out of cake we all laughed and sat back down looking at each other with cake all over our faces.

"Okay, time to open your presents!" Harry said running into the other room.

"Guys! You didn't have to buy me anything," I told them laughing.

"Oh, but we did." Harry said running back into the room with a small package wrapped in snowman wrapping paper.

"Uh, Harry," I began, "It isn't Christmas, dude, it's my birthday."

"I know, I know." he said, "But that's all I could find. Just open it!"

I ripped open the paper and laughed, "A porn magazine? Harry how'd you know?"

He laughed, "Just a guess, my friend."

I set the magazine down on the coffee table and Tom handed me his present. "It's small but I think you'll like it."

I opened up the card and read it out loud.

_"Dougie,  
I suck at writing heart-felt cards like this so I just wanted to let you know that you're an amazing bassist and one of the best friends I could ask for. I hope your head feels better soon. Your friend  
Tom."_

I looked up at him, "Aw, Tom!" I laughed, hugging him. He laughed too, "Okay, get off get off. Look what's in the bag.

I opened up the bag and found a Starbucks gift card. I looked up at him, "Mate, I don't drink coffee."

"Well, then look where we're going for the next week!" he said. I laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything more from you, Mr. Fletcher."

"Open Colleen's!" Danny shouted from the couch. Colleen laughed and handed me the package, "I had Robyn help me out with this one. I wasn't sure what to get you. Danny told me to buy you some toothpaste, but I decided I'd pass."

I smiled and opened the box. It was a new Hurley shirt. I held it up, "Thanks," I said hugging her. She smiled, "You're welcome. Happy birthday."

"Why didn't you get me anything that nice for my birthday?" Danny asked her.

"Because back in March we hated each other, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah," Danny remembered and kissed her, "Why'd we hate each other again?"

"Excuse me," Harry cut in, "Danny, this is Doug's birthday, not your attempt at getting lucky."

Danny laughed and turned red. "Right. Sorry."

Robyn handed me the small box and smiled, "It's not much but I hope you like it."

I opened the tiny box and saw a chain with a small star on it. On the back side of the star it said, _"Dougie and Robyn. Life's All a Game of Chance"_

I looked up and kissed her then I put the chain around my neck, "I love it." I told her.

"Wait!" Danny came running into the room with a huge package. "Dude" I laughed, "What the hell did you get me?"

"Open it!" he said like a little kid. I looked at Tom and Harry but they just shrugged. They didn't know what it was either. I ripped off the paper and burst out laughing when I saw what it was.

"You got me a cardboard cut-out of yourself?" I laughed.

"Yep!" he smiled proudly. We all laughed and took the remainder of the cake we found laying around and pelted the cardboard Danny with it. Around 11:30 Robyn grabbed my hands and led me outside. Once we go out there she grabbed my hand and started running. "Where are we going!?" I laughed and kept running. We eventually stopped in a huge field and fell to the grass under the stars. "Dougie," Robyn turned her head towards me.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said.

I pressed my lips to hers under the moonlight in that huge field. Everything disappeared and I forgot my dad and the pain in my head and Mark. I looked at her illuminated in the moonlight and smiled, "I love you too."

"Dougie, I have to ask you," she said, "Why me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, I mean you're Dougie Poynter! I'm sure you could have any girl you wanted. Why'd you pick me? And more importantly why do you want to stay with me after all that's happened that seems to be my fault. I mean the whole thing with Mark and-" I kissed her again, cutting her off from what she was saying. We both lie there under the stars and I whispered, "Life's all a Game of Chance."

* * *

**Okay, so this was an extremely short one. But I might do a sequel to it. Well not really a sequel but like the same story but through Danny or Tom's eyes or something. Not sure yet, but I am definitely going to make another one whether it's a sequel to this or not. Thanks for all the reviews and everything! They mean a lot. I'll be starting a new one soon (hopefully tonight. It takes forever to get some ideas though lol) -Erin  
**


End file.
